World is Mine
by AviTaRi
Summary: The one and very best OHIME-SAMA! shall get her only OUJI-SAMA anytime, a dramatic and tsundere story make such a lovable world...when it's HERS! *Miku's POV* /songfic/


**I really love this PV and I decide to make a songfic for World is Mine! I know…it contains content of MikuxKaito (don't brag me if you hate them, I'm a big fan of it) so what?**

**~WORLD is MINE~**

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA,_

_Sou-yu atsutai kokoro ete!_

_Yone?_

_**The **__**very best Princess,**_

_**So treat me just as such, carve it in your heart!**_

_**Okay?**_

I'm just a 12 years old girl from a rich family, after I ended my 6th grade now I'm in a 7th grade but instead of sending me to the school that has such finest facility and class…they put me in an ordinary school where all the contemporary children freely to do whatever they want, which is turn my world a little bit. I act like the only one princess around everyone and show apart of my prides to them, dislikes or likes it doesn't really matter to me because I just enjoy what I always do and have. Everyone now knows I'm a _tsun-dere _type of girl who may act cold and turn away in disgust from the outside pretending to disagree but contrariwise I feel warm and happy deep inside and I don't want to show that in a reason.

_Sono ichi,_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono ni,_

_Chanto kutsu ma de mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono san,_

_Watashi__ no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_**Number one,**_

_**Always notices my haircut styles**_

_**Number two,**_

_**Look at me from head to toe, got that?**_

_**Number three,**_

_**For everything I say reply with at least three words**_

I have been through for several months in this school, now I am on the school lawn just watching as all the others play a game. I have no many friends because of my over princess attitude but suddenly the ball they played come into my way as it hit on my head so I fall to the soft grass ground, until I'm aware there's a blue haired boy came over me then help me up. He ask me "Are you okay?" for no reason I just abruptly yelled at him but I can feel my face is blushing after the fall, the boy apologized and asked me to come play with them but I coldly refuse his offer and he just ran off back to play with them. I have a feeling that he careless about me, he just leave me like that! But however I can't stand it how the way he acts to me, he doesn't treat me like a princess at all just like most of everyone did, I hate for being humiliate and I can hear some people talk behind me so I just give them a glare to shut and go away.

_Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!_

_Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara_

_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII-tte_

_**If you understand, then do something about my lonely right hand**_

_**Not really, I didn't say I was spoiled**_

_**I want you to think I'm cute from the bottom of your heart**_

I just went out from school and there he was, packing his school bag with a plastic bag on his right hand. He was just about to take a bus I stop his action by bragging in a _tsun-dere _way to complain about the last thing had happened also a hint that I want him to treat me like a real princess, he has not much to say about it but I heard he said "…next time, watch your mouth" then leave immediately. I got pissed that he just treat me like pet that the owner's not knowing how do I feel, I cut off my mind and slyly stalk that blue haired boy on my way home. I don't know what's wrong with me but I just feel likes it to interrupt almost everything what he does, maybe I have a feeling for him? Yeah right! I just want every kids in the school think I'm pretty like a princess and cute from the way how I look, I wonder why he's not attract to me like anyone else?

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e_

_Mataseru nante rongai yo_

_Watashi wa dare-dato omotte runo?_

_Mou! Nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!_

_Ima suguni yo!_

_**The very best Princess**_

_**Just realize it…hey! hey!**_

_**Making me wait is out of the question**_

_**What do you think I am?**_

_**Whatvever! Right now I wanna eat something sweet**_

_**Right now!**_

I found out he takes a soccer lesson somewhere around his home, when my driver ask me to go home I tell him to wait a moment, consider that as an order. I seek from behind the wall but I'm getting exhausted just waiting in this spot and I feel hungry too, but when I saw him off the yard while grabbing a sweet chocolate bar with a juice box I pretend coming from no where and act like I accidentally meet him, he just stare at me in quiet when I stand near besides him crossing my arms but it's way too long to stay in silence so I say something to hint him for that chocolate he grabbed. I keep complaining for him to handover that chocolate, so he has no choice to keep me quiet then he just lend me the chocolate. He left again, I swear that I couldn't stand when someone ditch me carelessly so I just head to my limo and go home to wait for another day.

_Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho?_

_Monku wa yurushi-masen no_

_Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?_

_Chottoo!_

_A soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?_

_Mukae ni kite_

_Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte_

_**Fault? Don't you mean charm?**_

_**I won't allow any complaints!**_

_**Hey, are you listening to me?**_

_**HEY!**_

_**Ah, also a white horse is obvious right?**_

_**Come and pick me up**_

_**If you understand then serve me! Bow, offer you hand and say "Princess"**_

The next day is up! It's time for me to go to school again and today it's P.E class. All students gathered in the gym lining up for the teacher's declaration, what a coincident that today's sport is dodge ball but I kind of unconfident against everyone because I'm always weak in almost every sport except for swimming. I'm on team A and the other half is on team B which is my enemy and what do you know? He's on there, I think it's time for a little revenge or…a lesson after yesterday. The game begin then everyone start dodging each other enemies with basketball, slowly one by one fall down and out of the game so now in my team there are only five students left but in team B there are three more than us, that boy still didn't knock out yet so I take the good advantage towards him with the ball but suddenly something went wrong. Team B just got a very technically way in a sudden to beat us down and I saw my 4 other team mates already out so I'm the last and it doesn't stay long 'cause a basketball dodge me in the head again right where the last time I got hit with a ball. Everything become blurry and I don't know what happen next since all start to be dark. When I awake and my sight get cleared I see him standing in front of me with his hand offer forward to me, I took it and get up gently to stable my daze, my face directly glare toward him, I just want to know why is he act cold but exactly nice toward my rudeness?

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara_

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?_

_**Not really, I didn't say I was so spoiled**_

_**But you know? It's okay to scold me a little you know**_

I didn't say any word, I just head to the girl's locker room and get shower. I carried my feet as fast as I could, my body seems want to be fast forward but my mind seems doesn't want to rush in time while my heart want me to stay and be calm no matter what happen around the circumstances. Along the day every kids in my class keep their eyes on me with a weird glance but I ignore and just do some task on my math book, when the teacher came in everyone settle down and take their seats. The teacher says that she will have a play from this class so she needs a female student representing as the princess and a male student representing as the prince just like a play of Cinderella and her prince but the other characters are background *sigh* I wish I could be in the play as the princess but my question is…who will be my prince? I don't want some random guy that actually not cool for the part, I guess maybe I should try the part? Absolutely! *mischievous look*

"So anyone want to try for the parts? Anyone? If no one will…I move to another cla-" when the teacher about to finish, I cut her off

"I want to try miss!" I raised my hand confidently

"What part you-" once again I cut her question

"As the princess of course, I've always want it!" with no doubt I clear everything, I have this mischievous smile even thought all student gaze at me

"Okay, any others?" the teacher continued her question but still remain silence until…

"I'll be the prince!" that voice I heard really familiar, I turned around and…no way…it's him, he just said that personally, my face directly become red as it's in anger

Class dismissed, when I walk out I have no chance to chatter or slow motion walk but instead make a fast walk towards my limo that has await me in the school gate.

_Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA_

_Kiga-tsuite hora hora_

_Otete ga aite masu_

_Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA_

_Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku!_

_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!_

_Wakatte nai wa..._

_**The very best and my very own Prince!**_

_**Realize it…c'mon, c'mon!**_

_**My hand is empty!**_

_**Such a shy and unsociable Prince**_

_**Gosh why? Hurry and realize it!**_

_**You don't understand!**_

_**Don't understand…**_

After a week, the practice has end and it's time to play my role as the princess and I can't believe I will face to face with a guy that I dislike or maybe from the first time I met! I have to calm down if I want this play to go smoothly. My ticker beating fast and I hesitate for not making a mistake but never negatively think of anything during the play, so wanna know how is it going? Well, be my guess. As the main I come out first on the stage with so many people stare at me but I don't care how they look like or how shine the spotlight brighten my eyes but the play has to go on no matter what! I start to sing on the stage as my next act and obviously because my character in this drama is a princess who loves to sing but what do I like is that this characteristic of the princess is stubborn, girly and kind of vain unlike the other elegant, graceful, polite ones. After a few acts I did, it's time for the prince to come out on the stage and do what he has to. The time get closer and closer, he bows down to me and ask for a romantically dance just according to the script, so now we dance…I feel okay with it, my face is blushing a little but when we stop, I can't imagine how red my face is. After we have this dance, I start to show my characteristic as the princess, stubbornly to let out this chit-chat of mine and act hyper. It supposes that the prince part should backfires and beg of a little respect of me but what do I get? It was all out of neither the plan nor the script! He turns on me, we both closely face to face each other and…a kiss? Wait, what? There's no kissing part on the script, I remember it! When his lips finally get off from mine, my face is totally red but gosh I'm glad the drama is over so now I can run off to the rest room turn away in disgust. It's hard to believe that he kissed me last minute, what the heck is that all about? I need a logical reason to know his purpose for did that but…when will?

_Ichigo no notta Shortcake (sho ta ke ki)_

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru Pudding (purrin)_

_Minna, minna gaman shimasu_

_Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de_

_Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon_

_Atode koukai suru wayo_

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa_

_**Shortcake with strawberry on top.**_

_**Top of the line mouth watering Pudding.**_

_**Everyone, everyone is holding back.**_

_**Don't think I'm such a spoiled child!**_

_**I can hold back if I put my mind to it!**_

_**I'll just regret it later on**_

_**Of course! That's because I am**_

After what happened on the play last time, everyone in my school start a new rumour about it. Anytime I pass the hall, several kids whispering to each other's ears and screw those entire kissing whole thing, why did he have to do that in public? I still can hear people chattering, gossiping and chuckling about that. I can't get them out of my mind and I'm not focus on my study, ugh! Everything seems gone crazy in my head lately. Today I should've brought my history's homework but since I got too much frustration recent so damn it I forgot, everyone has their homework put on the teacher's desk except for mine. The teacher notices so I got a little punishment, I have to re-done that homework in school and can't go home early until it's done, why everything now it must be a damn to me? Oh right, unlucky things often happen after you know what and who…

So focusing too much on my work getting me a little bored and all students are out the class except for me, I'm staying in here. I sigh in relief after everyone is out of the class and I'm alone, am I? Oh wait, another disturbance coming from the blue haired boy that makes some issues on me. Maybe this is the right chance to ask him for reasons, I have to know or will get insanely curious.

"What now?" I asked rudely

"Just want to see you working, something's wrong?" I know he slyly got that smirk alright it makes me growl whenever, I put down my pen and turn my gaze

"Look, I don't know what's your aim or your purpose but can you leave me in peace for once? You just one kind of a bad luck for me, if you can't explain just gives me an exact logical reason" I folded my hand then rolled my eyes on another corner of the class

"You want my answer? First off I just want you to be polite 'cause it'll help you change your situation, second off stop making everyone feel worse about themselves 'cause of you and then third…" while he's telling me, I just continue my writing and it's like I heard a squirrel chirping next to me but who cares?

"…'cause I like you" did I hear it right? (world is mine song playing) I hope that my ears gone wacky but no

"You what?" I dumbly asked him again, my eyes just twitched in quick

"I like you"

"So let me guess you…like me…as a friend?" again, I played dumb

"No, more than that" politely he said

"You mean all the things you caused me were just to teach me a lesson? Non-sense and not cool, you know!" I grunted

"Yes, it's because I care about you" couldn't believe everything, he seems surely liking me and for sake I also like him but that feeling is hidden in my small box.

So this is how the opposites toward the others about their feelings huh? Sounds interesting and in the same time hell no!

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Chanto mitete yone?_

_Dokoka ni icchau yo_

_Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna, eh?_

_"HIKARERU, abunai yo." sou-itte soppo muku kimi_

_... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo_

_**The very best Princess!**_

_**Always keep an eye on me okay?**_

_**I might leave off to somewhere**_

_**Suddenly, I was hugged from behind**__** i**__**t's so a sudden, eh?**_

_**"Watch your step, its dangerous."**__** y**__**ou said as you turned the other way**_

…_**saying it that way is more dangerous**_

After 4 years later, I've grownup to be a more mature teenager and my age is 16 now. I have stop those entire princess thingies after I entered a 9 grade, it's no use to be the one and only very best princess if she has no prince on her side. This which reminds me of when I met him and all of those things that had happened, it's quite interesting after I thought about it much. I moved to a new town and of course to a new high school and meet new friends although since I moved I never heard of him anywhere or somewhere around, I guess I have to leave that behind and move on to my new world. My green weed hair has also grown longer to my ankle, most of my friends say I similarly like rapunzel because of my long hair, now my attitude is not like when I was 12…I have more mature sense to feel so bye-bye childish hood and hello adolescence! Even as nice as I am now, I still have one princess thing in myself…that's to find and fall in love with someone who meant for me. In this 16 age I realize more about romance, love, and feelings, I know how sensitive feelings can be between this ages but hardly to get one.

One day I decide to walk around in my new town to adapt, everything seems nice and wonderful. I saw many sweet things on sale or window display, I remember when I used to eat such things…it weight me up until I gain back my normal weight after my diet. It's so nice to know and I hope I can find what I want or what I wish for. From my look I haven't change so much, my hair still in pigtail style with the same ribbon but my clothing is making me different (…like duh…) the more growing I am, the more kinds of clothes I get and it's a good time. I wish I knew where is he now? I've missed him lately, haven't seen him in years making me lost apart of my puzzle…*sigh* such a drag. I think more and more that making me feels like about to scream in public but a sudden happen, I'm being hugged from behind by someone. When I turn and look my eyes aren't wrong…it is the same guy I knew from 12 years old, that blue hair, blue eyes and neat blue scarf, yup! It is him. Long time no see, at last I found him right out of nowhere in a coincident, he blushes when my eyes met his as he look away like nothing is in front by.

We both got into a little conversation, walking on the street while holding hands and it feels warm inside. Now the lost get found, my only one and very best prince has return from his world…I confess to him that I love him not like him, he did say that too but what makes him more exciting is the way he gets to be _moe. _Hell yeah…this world is MINE!

~End~

**Cliff hangers!**

**I know and a little crap I guess, I know I didn't mention Miku or Kaito's name in it but it's still a KaiMiku story…**

**R&R, no like no comment o_o**


End file.
